


Kesän helmiä

by Punajuuri



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: Humor, Idiots
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punajuuri/pseuds/Punajuuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pojat ovat lähteneet viettämään kesälomaa mökkeilyn nimissä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kesän helmiä

**Author's Note:**

> Kesän kunniaksi nyt sitten yksi kesäaiheinen tekstikin piti kirjottaa! Lisäksi, jos vaikka kirjottelisin taas enemmän ja useammin..
> 
> Tekstissä esiintyy muutama kirosana.
> 
> Disclaimer: En omista poikia tai tee tällä rahaa. Tarina on fiktiivinen.

”Te sanoitte, et säätiedote lupas kaunist”, Zappis tuhahti nojatessaan terassin kaiteeseen kaatosadetta mulkoillen.  
”Säätiedote on ainoo asia, mikä vaihtuu nopeemmi ko sun hiires”, Rauski vastasi näprätessään puhelintaan. Täältä korvesta ei ihan niin vain löydettäisikään pokemoneja.   
”Eipä ainakaa tartte käydä pesulla, menee vaa tonne seisoo”, Keimo heitti tullessaan mökistä ulos. Mökki oli pieni ja tällä hetkellä se olisi vastannut lämpötilallisesti ja kosteusprosentillisesti saunaa. Kuuden ihmisen tunkeminen sisätiloihin olisi ollut hullujen hommaa kostealla ja painostavalla ilmalla.   
”Tiiäks sä Keimo kui likasta toi on loppujenlopuks?” Zappis kysyi ja kääntyi ympäri nojaten selkäänsä kaidetta vasten, kädet ristiytyivät rinnalle.  
”Älä viitti ees alottaa tai saat ite mennä tonne”, Fisu keskeytti ja nyökkäsi merkitsevästi kaatosadetta kohden.  
  
”Zappis hei, suna mä väistäisin vähän”, Rauski varoitti yllättäen ja piteli selkeästi nauruaan. Puhelinkin oli jossain vaiheessa siirtynyt shortsien taskujen suojiin.  Zappis katsoi enemmän kuin hieman hölmistyneenä entistä kämppäkaveriaan, mutta ei tehnyt kuitenkaan elettäkään väistääkseen.   
Varoitusta olisi ehkä kannattanut totella, sillä pian joidenkin metrien päästä olevalta saunarakennukselta kuului pieni muovinen naksahdus ja vain sadasosasekuntien jälkeen suihku kylmää vettä osui keskelle blondin miehen selkää. Kirosanatulva ja lähes kiljahdusta muistuttava huudahdus jäi pian naurunremakan alle.  
”Tää ei oo yhtää kivaa hei”, Zappis uikahti ja kääntyi katsomaan kuka oli kastelun suorittanut. Saunarakennuksen oviaukolla virnuilivat tyytyväisinä Proto ja Retris, jotka olivat aikaisemmin kadonneet lämmittämään saunaa. Pukuhuoneesta oli kuitenkin nähtävästi löytynyt vesipyssyjä ja hehkulamput olivat syttyneet kaksikon päiden ylle saman tien.   
”Oisit vaa kerranki kuunnellu mua”, Rauski nauroi vahingoniloisesti, mutta sai pian itsekin osansa vesipyssyistä. Vain Keimo ja Fisu ehtivät perääntyä sisälle mökin turviin.  
”Sua ei ny kuuntele kukaan”, Zappis tokaisi yrittäessään pitää paidan märkää ja kylmää selkämystä irti ihostaan huonolla menestyksellä, sillä ei aikaakaan, kun vesiaseita pitelevä kaksikko latasi toisen kierroksen.  
”Ei saatana!” Rauski huudahti hyvin korkealla äänellä, kun vesisuihku osui hänen kasvoihinsa. Vesi oli valehtelematta niin kylmää kuin hanasta vain suinkin sai.  
”Tulkaa tänne ja otetaa reilu matsi helvetin pelkurit”, Zappis haastoi pyyhkiessään ylimääräisiä vesiä omilta kasvoiltaan.  
”Ei me taideta”, Retris vastasi ja vetäytyi pois näkökentästä, mitä luultavammin täyttämään vesisäiliötä.  
”Eikä näitä riitä reiluun peliin”, Proto totesi ja hymyili suoraan sanoen typerännäköisenä.  
”Reilupeli oliski ollu tylsää, vai mitä Zappis?” Rauski virnisti ja kirmasi vesisateen läpi saunarakennukseen. Proto päästi muutaman kirosanan, kun pieni pyörremyrsky pyyhkäisi ohi ja horjutti samalla hänen tasapainoaan. Zappis oli itsekin poistunut paikaltaan ja napannut horjuvaa Protoa käsivarresta vetääkseen pienemmän miehen vesisateeseen. Hän ei menettänyt mitään enää, kun oli jo valmiiksi märkä.  
”Eieieieieieieieieih”, Proto aneli, kun valtavat sadepisarat kastelivat nopeasti uusimman uhrinsa.  
”Tää on ihan tyhmää”, pitkähiuksinen puuskahti ja näytti uitetulta koiranpennulta pitkine hiuksineen.  
”Älä valita, kerjäsit tätä”, Zappis totesi ja yritti parhaansa mukaan napata vesipyssyä lyhempänsä kädestä.  
”Rauski sinä senkin paskiainen!” Retris huusi saunan puolelta hyvin kärsivän kuuloisena.  
”Kädet ylös ja kävele ulos”, Rauski komensi ja epäilemättä piti vesipyssyn piippua Retriksen lapaluiden välissä. Pian kaksikko astuikin sateeseen, joka tuntui vain yltyvän.  
”Ja nyt polvistu maahan, kädet niskan taakse, jalat ristiin”, Rauski jatkoi ja virnisti maanisuutta lähentelevällä tavalla. Retris totteli, vaikka miehen kasvoilta näki puhtaan inhon kastumista kohtaan.  
”Viimeisiä sanoja?” Rauski kysyi, mutta ei jäänyt odottamaan vastausta, kun jo tähtäsi vesisuihkun Retriksen niskaan.  
”Yleensä ne vikat sanat kuunnellaan ääliö”, Retris äännähti ja nousi ylös.  
”Kiitti vaa, näistä jää varmana tahrat”, mies mutisi katsoessaan kuraisia polviaan.  
”Voi voi, tolla iällä pitäs jo osata pyykätä ite”, Zappis totesi ladatessaan onnistuneesti varastettua vesipyssyään.  
”Game on boys!” Rauski virnisti ja latasi aseensa.  
  
”Musta tuntuu, et me tultiin tänne sittenki lasten kans viettää kesälomaa”, Fisu totesi Keimolle, kun he katsoivat mökin ikkunasta ulosjääneen nelikon puuhia. Rauski jahtasi pakenevaa Protoa pyssy ojossa ja nauroi varmasti samalla maanisesti, sillä niin se vain Rauskin kohdalla menisi. Retris oli luovuttanut aikoja sitten ja putsasi housujaan parhaansa mukaan. Zappis oli asettunut Protoa vastaan ja yritti ampua pakenevaa hevilettiä naamaan. Vahinko vain, että Proto väisti ja Zappis osui sittenkin Rauskiin. Todellakin yksi Euroopan parhaista Overwatchin pelaajista tähtäyksensä perusteella.  
”Nää neljä on kyllä sitte tullu suhun”, Keimo naurahti.  
”Isä voisi sittenkin mennä leikkimään lapsiensa kans ulos.”


End file.
